In general, since an endless track vehicle, which is used in civil engineering, construction and agriculture fields, is driven on the hard ground surface, particularly low ground contact pressure is not required, so that a width of an endless track is relatively narrowed.
However, a low ground contact pressure is required to an endless track vehicle driven on a weak sticky ground such as a weak ground of a deep sea floor or tidal mudflat such that the endless track vehicle is prevented from being buried under the ground surface.
To solve the problems, one example of the related art is disclosed in Korea Patent No. 10-0795667.
According to an endless track vehicle having endless tracks divided into two rows disclosed in the related art, the endless tracks are divided into two rows and a support frame for supporting a weight of mounted equipment is reinforced through a space between the divided endless tracks, so that the mounted equipment may be stably supported while the ground contact pressure of the endless track vehicle is reduced.
When manganese nodules distributed on seabed are mined by using the endless track vehicle having endless tracks divided into two rows disclosed in the related art, it is difficult to increase the ground contact pressure over a level.
In addition, it is difficult to control the endless track vehicles independently of each other and mining works having mutually different mining amounts at mutually different places cannot be performed.